Conventionally, as a copper alloy that is used in devices for drinking water and valves, fittings and the like for electrical uses, automobiles, machines, and industrial plumbing, a Cu—Zn—Pb alloy including 56 to 65 mass % of Cu, 1 to 4 mass % of Pb, and a balance of Zn (so-called free-cutting brass), or a Cu—Sn—Zn—Pb alloy including 80 to 88 mass % of Cu, 2 to 8 mass % of Sn, 2 to 8 mass % of Pb, and a balance of Zn (so-called bronze: gunmetal) was generally used.
However, recently, Pb's influence on a human body or the environment is a concern, and a movement to regulate Pb has been extended in various countries. For example, a regulation for reducing the Pb content in drinking water supply devices to be 0.25 mass % or lower has come into force from January, 2010 in California, the United States and from January, 2014 across the United States. In addition, it is said that a regulation for reducing the amount of Pb leaching from the drinking water supply devices to about 5 mass ppm will come into force in the future. In countries other than the United States, a movement of the regulation has become rapid, and the development of a copper alloy material corresponding to the regulation of the Pb content has been required.
In addition, in other industrial fields such as automobiles, machines, and electrical and electronic apparatuses industries, for example, in ELV regulations and RoHS regulations of the Europe, free-cutting copper alloys are exceptionally allowed to contain 4 mass % Pb. However, as in the field of drinking water, strengthening of regulations on Pb content including elimination of exemptions has been actively discussed.
Under the trend of the strengthening of the regulations on Pb in free-cutting copper alloys, copper alloys that includes Bi or Se having a machinability improvement function instead of Pb, or Cu—Zn alloys including a high concentration of Zn in which the amount of β phase is increased to improve machinability have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that corrosion resistance is insufficient with mere addition of Bi instead of Pb, and proposes a method of slowly cooling a hot extruded rod to 180° C. after hot extrusion and further performing a heat treatment thereon in order to reduce the amount of β phase to isolate β phase.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of improving corrosion resistance by adding 0.7 to 2.5 mass % of Sn to a Cu—Zn—Bi alloy to precipitate γ phase of a Cu—Zn—Sn alloy.
However, the alloy including Bi instead of Pb as disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem in corrosion resistance. In addition, Bi has many problems in that, for example, Bi may be harmful to a human body as with Pb, Bi has a resource problem because it is a rare metal, and Bi embrittles a copper alloy material. Further, even in cases where β phase is isolated to improve corrosion resistance by performing slow cooling or a heat treatment after hot extrusion as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, corrosion resistance is not improved at all in a harsh environment.
In addition, even in cases where γ phase of a Cu—Zn—Sn alloy is precipitated as disclosed in Patent Document 2, this γ phase has inherently lower corrosion resistance than α phase, and corrosion resistance is not improved at all in a harsh environment. In addition, in Cu—Zn—Sn alloys, γ phase including Sn has a low machinability improvement function, and thus it is also necessary to add Bi having a machinability improvement function.
On the other hand, regarding copper alloys including a high concentration of Zn, β phase has a lower machinability function than Pb. Therefore, such copper alloys cannot be replacement for free-cutting copper alloys including Pb. In addition, since the copper alloy includes a large amount of β phase, corrosion resistance, in particular, dezincification corrosion resistance or stress corrosion cracking resistance is extremely poor. In addition, these copper alloys have a low strength under high temperature (for example, 150° C.), and thus cannot realize a reduction in thickness and weight, for example, in automobile components used under high temperature near the engine room when the sun is blazing, or in plumbing pipes used under high temperature and high pressure.
Further, Bi embrittles copper alloy, and when a large amount of β phase is contained, ductility deteriorates. Therefore, copper alloy including Bi or a large amount of β phase is not appropriate for components for automobiles or machines, or electrical components or for materials for drinking water supply devices such as valves. Regarding brass including γ phase in which Sn is added to a Cu—Zn alloy, Sn cannot improve stress corrosion cracking, strength under high temperature is low, and impact resistance is poor. Therefore, the brass is not appropriate for the above-described uses.
On the other hand, for example, Patent Documents 3 to 9 disclose Cu—Zn—Si alloys including Si instead of Pb as free-cutting copper alloys.
The copper alloys disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4 have an excellent machinability without containing Pb or containing only a small amount of Pb that is mainly realized by superb machinability-improvement function of γ phase. Addition of 0.3 mass % or higher of Sn can increase and promote the formation of γ phase having a function to improve machinability. In addition, Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a method of improving corrosion resistance by forming a large amount of γ phase.
In addition, Patent Document 5 discloses a copper alloy including an extremely small amount of 0.02 mass % or lower of Pb having excellent machinability that is mainly realized by defining the total area of γ phase and κ phase. Here, Sn functions to form and increase γ phase such that erosion-corrosion resistance is improved.
Further, Patent Documents 6 and 7 propose a Cu—Zn—Si alloy casting. The documents disclose that in order to refine crystal grains of the casting, an extremely small amount of Zr is added in the presence of P, and the P/Zr ratio or the like is important.
In addition, in Patent Document 8, proposes a copper alloy in which Fe is added to a Cu—Zn—Si alloy is proposed.
Further, Patent Document 9, proposes a copper alloy in which Sn, Fe, Co, Ni, and Mn are added to a Cu—Zn—Si alloy.
Here, in Cu—Zn—Si alloys, it is known that, even when looking at only those having Cu concentration of 60 mass % or higher, Zn concentration of 30 mass % or lower, and Si concentration of 10 mass % or lower as described in Patent Document 10 and Non-Patent Document 1, 10 kinds of metallic phases including matrix α phase, β phase, γ phase, δ phase, ε phase, ζ phase, η phase, κ phase, β phase, and χ phase, in some cases, 13 kinds of metallic phases including α′, β′, and γ′ in addition to the 10 kinds of metallic phases are present. Further, it is empirically known that, as the number of additive elements increases, the metallographic structure becomes complicated, or a new phase or an intermetallic compound may appear. In addition, it is also empirically known that there is a large difference in the constitution of metallic phases between an alloy according to an equilibrium diagram and an actually produced alloy. Further, it is well known that the composition of these phases may change depending on the concentrations of Cu, Zn, Si, and the like in the copper alloy and processing heat history.
Apropos, γ phase has excellent machinability but contains high concentration of Si and is hard and brittle.
Therefore, when a large amount of γ phase is contained, problems arise in corrosion resistance, impact resistance, high-temperature strength (high temperature creep), and the like in a harsh environment. Therefore, use of Cu—Zn—Si alloys including a large amount of γ phase is also restricted like copper alloys including Bi or a large amount of β phase.
Incidentally, the Cu—Zn—Si alloys described in Patent Documents 3 to 7 exhibit relatively satisfactory results in a dezincification corrosion test according to ISO-6509. However, in the dezincification corrosion test according to ISO-6509, in order to determine whether or not dezincification corrosion resistance is good or bad in water of ordinary quality, the evaluation is merely performed after a short period of time of 24 hours using a reagent of cupric chloride which is completely unlike water of actual water quality. That is, the evaluation is performed for a short period of time using a reagent which only provides an environment that is different from the actual environment, and thus corrosion resistance in a harsh environment cannot be sufficiently evaluated.
In addition, Patent Document 8 proposes that Fe is added to a Cu—Zn—Si alloy. However, Fe and Si form an Fe—Si intermetallic compound that is harder and more brittle than γ phase. This intermetallic compound has problems like reduced tool life of a cutting tool during cutting and generation of hard spots during polishing such that the external appearance is impaired. In addition, since Si is consumed when the intermetallic compound is formed, the performance of the alloy deteriorates.
Further, in Patent Document 9, Sn, Fe, Co, and Mn are added to a Cu—Zn—Si alloy. However, each of Fe, Co, and Mn combines with Si to form a hard and brittle intermetallic compound. Therefore, such addition causes problems during cutting or polishing as disclosed by Document 8. Further, according to Patent Document 9, β phase is formed by addition of Sn and Mn, but β phase causes serious dezincification corrosion and causes stress corrosion cracking to occur more easily.